


Passion

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [10]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quickies, Smut, some party was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Anon request: Can you write a smut imagine that starts with the following: "It was a pleasure to enjoy. To hear the sounds of carnal desire excited an otherwise selfish love. Passion sparked while lace came undone; the dress had its hemline pushed past silky thighs. Skillful hand caressed the exposed skin, and she shivered in anticipation. Slow, yes. Awfully and painfully slow. There were kisses along that soft neck before he stopped."





	

It is a pleasure to enjoy. To hear the sounds of carnal desire excited an otherwise selfish love. Passion sparkles while lace comes undone; the dress has its hemline pushed past silky thighs. Skillful hand caresses the exposed skin and she shivers in anticipation. Slow, yes. Awfully and painfully slow.

There are kisses along that soft neck before he stops.

“Nev~,” she whines, but he hushes her, his fingers resting on her lips, pink and bruised from their previous kissing. In this exact moment they both hear quick footsteps getting dangerously close to the office-like room they snug in a moment ago. The person stops in front of the door and the couple still their breaths, the man’s fingers digging in the woman’s thigh.

The handle clutters and the door cracks open but a shout stops the person from opening it fully.

“I found it!” The door closes and the woman lets out a breath of relief, but shudders when the vampire latches himself on her neck once again, his tongue running over her pulse. A thought crosses her mind that they should probably search for some safer place. But her need is too big, so she only entangles her fingers in his silky hair, tugging at it when his lips run further down her body. Her dress hits the floor and at this point only her panties are on place. She doesn’t mind it, but definitely doesn’t like the fact that the vampire is the only one fully clothed now. So as his lips go back to hers, she moves her hands from his hair to get fully rid of his kosode, then body tunic, breaking their kiss for the brief moment it takes him to throw it at a bookshelf somewhere behind him.

Her hands run down his toned body – eliciting shudders – and tug at the belt holding his pants in place. It refuses to come off and she lets out frustrated huff on which he reacts with breathy chuckle, his hands pulling her smaller ones away and skillful fingers undoing the annoying piece of garment in three quick pulls.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he whispers in low voice when her fingers loop under the edge of his boxers.

“Shut up,” she breathes back at him before pressing her lips again on his. He responds eagerly, tongue slipping in the wet cavern of her mouth as he turns them and pushes so that now a wall supports her back. Their hands are wandering, exploring, searching for something, even though they’re not sure what this ‘something’ may be. Her palm returns to his boxers and in return his fingers grab her panties, before they both tug down. Their lips part the moment the thin pieces of fabric hit the ground and as Nevra’s wandering down once again showering the woman with open-mouthed kisses, she allows for herself to be lifted and loops her legs around his waist.

He smiles at that in her collarbone and moves his hands up, then down her sides, his palms finally resting on her ass, which he grabs strongly and lifts her a little higher. She moves her hand in between them both, her fingers curling around his member, but he slaps them away on which she huffs.

“Let me act, my lady,” he murmurs on her lips, before kissing her again and as she gives in, her fingers once again entangling in his silky, black hair.

A moment after, his palm presses to her core, slim fingers burying themselves deep in her, gaining him a breathy gasp in his mouth. He patiently moves them around while still not breaking the kiss, searching for that one pressure point that when hit draws a not so very quiet moan from the woman. It’s only a moment before third digit joins the rest and he’s scissoring her till white washes over her vision and her breath stops in the sudden pleasure.

When she comes back from her high, he’s leaving small pecks on her neck and face, the gesture so sweet and innocent it could be questioned only by the situation they were in. With a one final peck on her lips, he withdraws to look in her eyes, question written in his lavender orb.

She nods and it’s all he needs to lift her a little more up and still supporting their weight on the wall push his member all the way in her core. They both let out a sigh when it’s settled in and after an almost nonexistent break Nevra draws back, before slamming himself back in (her meeting him halfway) and directly hitting her g-spot, which makes her arch herself off the wall and push her body against his chest.

Lewd sounds fill the room as they move in synch, the vampire’s hands gripping tightly her hips, while hers roam over his skin as if to memorise locations of every curve, pitch and scar on his body. In contrary her mouth is wide open and free, as she tries to catch her breath, her head tipped back, neck arched and exposed while his lips wander on her skin, his teeth grazing every more sensitive spot he finds, before suddenly sinking deep in over her left collarbone.

She drags her nails down and across his back and parts her mouth in a loud moan as the constant assault to her most sensitive bundle of nerves and the pain from the bite make the tension in her belly release in a series of spasms. For a moment she’s blind and deaf and when she comes back to her senses she realises she missed the man’s release as he’s now catching his breath, his face pushed in her neck and his movements put to an end as his hands still grip tightly her hips.

When his breathing’s stable again, he lightly kisses the place he bit her in earlier before slipping himself out of her and carefully standing her back on the ground. He looks in her eyes then, letting his lips curve up in a smile.

“Do we get back to that party now, or-?” the kiss she shuts him up with brings a cheeky grin on his face. And when they finish putting their clothes on in a manner that won’t raise questions if they were caught on the corridor, they sneak into her room’s direction.

 


End file.
